Fiel Escudero
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Marco el mejor amigo de jean desde la infancia ah muerto... pero jean no esta solo porque marco lo cuidara siempre.


Fiel Escudero

**Nota del autor:**

**Este es un DRABBLE en homenaje a Marco, tratare de plasmar la amistad que jean y marco tuvieron y de cómo se siente jean después de la muerte de su mejor amigo de la infancia.**

**Narración de primera persona, narra jean.**

**DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA**.

-¡jean mira lo que dibuje!-

Marco vino a mi y me enseño un dibujo, recuerdo ese día, marco me dibujo a mi y a el en un castillo rodeado de multitud.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte algo incrédulo

-este eres tu con la armadura y este soy yo, cuando seamos grandes seré tu escudero pues serás un caballero- respondió mi amigo con su cara de alegría

Yo solo sacudí mi cabeza muy confundido -¿y porque escudero? Marco tu también podrías ser un caballero como yo-

-no seria un buen caballero, prefiero ser tu mano derecha, como ahora. Tu y yo somos inseparables, somos los mejores amigos- marco alzo sus brazos con alegría mientras sostenía el dibujo.

Me reí un poco, ese pequeño si que me adulaba, pero no lo culpo después de todo ¿a quien no le gusta ser adulado? Tome entonces el dibujo de mi amigo y lo mire con alegría, ya me lo imaginaba… Jean Kiristein el caballero de la humanidad, suena muy bien.

Pero la verdad de las cosas fue que… eso sucedió hace 8 años, yo guarde ese dibujo y lo conserve, lo consideraba como una promesa entre marco y yo… sin embargo algo me atormenta.

Todo mi sueño termino cuando… marco murió, ver su cuerpo tirado y desmembrado me partió el alma… mi compinche… mi compañero en aventuras… mi amigo… no, mi hermano del alma… yace en el suelo y yo no pude salvarlo… ni siquiera se como murió.

-gommenasai marco… no pude protegerte- las lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos.

Que hare ahora… marco te has ido… y ahora estoy solo, tu madre seguramente morirá cuando me vea aparecer solo con tu chaqueta cubierta en sangre y con una bandera de los cuerpos de entrenamiento, pero sin embargo yo me dispuse a entregarla.

Ya han pasado varios meses y solo recuerdo la ultimas palabras que me dijiste.

-jean tú no eres valiente, pero porque no eres valiente sabes como se siente el resto, eso te hace un buen líder-

¿Buen líder?.. Eh perdido varios soldados bajo mi mando, marco que equivocado que estabas. Todas las noches solo saco este viejo dibujo, lo miro y hecho a llorar… ahora no me importa lo que me pase si tu amigo mío no estas ahí.

Daría lo que fuera por traerte de vuelta, asesinaría miles de titanes… daría cualquier extremidad de mi cuerpo marco.

Hermano mío extraño las veces que platicábamos, extraño las bromas entre nosotros y sobre todo… extraño cuando comentábamos nuestros sueños.

_-no te preocupes por mí-_ un leve susurro se oyó en el horizonte mientras caminaba.

Yo estaba caminando en un prado cerca de trost, y por un momento jure ver a marco, arrebatado por la emoción corrí a toda velocidad y ahí estaba… marco estaba ahí de espaldas y con el uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento.

-oe… m-marco… ¿eres tú?-

-a pasado mucho tiempo jean- me sonrió amablemente mientras se volteo.

No pude contenerme mas, corrí y le di un abrazo, verlo de nuevo me conmovió… mi mejor amigo estaba ahí frente a mis ojos.

-hey, hey… también te eche de menos-

-marco, como es que…- nos dimos un fuerte apretón mientras sonreía lleno de esperanza.

El solo palmo mi hombro y se sentó conmigo -te he estado viendo desde arriba, jean lo has hecho muy bien, eres todo un líder, estoy orgulloso de ti-

-entonces en verdad estas…- mi voz se quebró un poco.

-¿muerto?... si, así es… pero desde donde estoy soy de más utilidad- volteo su mirada a los cielos mientras el atardecer caía.

-perdóname marco, fue mi culpa-

- no jean, hiciste todo lo posible, pero Dios tenia un mejor plan para mí-

Su frase capto mi atención y lo mire con curiosidad -¿a que te refieres?-

-¿recuerdas cuando te dije que serias un caballero y yo tu escudero?-

- si… es mas, aquí tengo el dibujo- emocionado y sonriente se lo enseñe, la hoja estaba amarilla y algo arrugada pero el dibujo seguía igual.

-¿es algo cursi no crees? jajaja- marco me miro con burla y después hecho a reír.

-¡cállate baka!... ¿bueno me vas a decir de que hablas?- me enoje y cruce mis brazos, me molesto un poco su broma… pero el enojo me duro poco… no podía odiarlo.

-pues ya eres un caballero… mírate, un capitán con su propia unidad-

Alce una ceja confundido -en español que no te entiendo-

-jajaja, ya eres un caballero y yo soy tu escudero… soy tu ángel de la guarda, y desde arriba te protegeré, soy tu mano derecha- el se puso en pie y empezó a desaparecer junto con la puesta del sol.

Yo me entristecí un poco y las lagrimas de nuevo me inundaron -no… marco no te vayas-

El solo sonrió como de costumbre y me tendió la mano -no llores jean, ¿que pensaría mikasa si te viera así?-

Tome su mano y le di un apretón, después un abrazo, sabia que el se marcharía -je, no te importa como me vaya con mikasa… adiós… hermano mío-

Me sacudió el cabello y después me dio un amistoso codazo –no es un adiós jean sino un hasta luego-

Cuando el sol se oculto el desapareció y se fue, mi corazón se lleno de angustia pero luego sonreí y recordé el dibujo, sin darme cuenta nuestra promesa de niños fue cumplida… sabia que el me cuidaba y que en realidad no estaba tan solo como pensé.

-gracias por todo marco- le ofrecí un saludo perfecto al horizonte y con el dibujo en mi mano derecha la puse en mi corazón.

-nos volveremos a ver mi fiel escudero-

**Nota: Bueno esto lo saque después de ver otra vez la muerte de marco en el anime… además me inspire un poco al ver un capitulo de SOBRENATURAL, cuando Bobby muere, ojala les guste… ADIOS, gracias por leer.**


End file.
